This invention relates to a device for the opening and sealing of beverage cans and more particularly to an opening tool for springing or crakcing a pop-top pull tab upwardly where they are left ready for easy opening of the can by hand, and then sealing the can after it is opened.
In recent years manufacturers have provided pull tabs so as to enable ready opening of beverage cans commonly used for beer and soft drinks, without the requirement of a separate can opener. Whether of the detachable or retained type, the tabs associated with the pop tops are opened by prying under the tab with the fingernail to lift it enough so as to spring or crack it up into a partially open position and thereafter sliding one's finger into the opening so as to obtain a grip between the thumb and fingers with enough force to either pull the tab off the container or rotate the tab straight up, and breaking the pop-top seal between a weakened portion joining the pop-top with the can top itself.
The prior art includes a number of patents of which U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,474,087 and 4,287,794 are exemplary, in which a tool is provided for engaging and completely opening the pop-top by pulling the tab. Such tools find major use by customers who desire to facilitate this operation for children and for women so as to avoid the breaking of fingernails and for children to avoid other painful experiences prying up the tabs with tender fingers. Provided the person opening the can wants to drink the contents at that time such openers are satisfactory, but, when it is desired to have others, such as children, be able to open a beverage can by hand when they remove it from the refrigerator, then another approach is needed.
Also, once such cans have been opened, particuarly where the tab is retained in place, the contents of the can is not sealable again. It is common practice to stuff paper or some other substance into the opening to keep the fluid in the can. Such a device, however, is not air tight and if soda is in the can it soon becomes flat.